


Fourway Date

by Hauno



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauno/pseuds/Hauno
Summary: Kotori, Umi, Nozomi and Nico go on a small date when the chance arrives.





	Fourway Date

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! so this is from me and my pals blog lovelivewriting.tumblr.com !! we're taking requests for prompts so please feel free to send some in!!! <3

The sounds of chattering people and chippery birds filled the cafe where the two pairs of girlfriends were at. It had been an incredibly long time since the four of them got to hang out; the upcoming performance was wearing them all to the bone, and throughout all the training that they’d been doing, everyone was too exhausted to even have fun. But now that they had the free time, they’d agreed to arrange a little get together, which is where they are now. A nice little calm-pastel themed cafe in Akihabara. 

 

“It’s so nice to get away from practice!” Kotori chirped, holding onto Umi’s arm as they entered the building, Nozomi pulling Nico in behind them. “It is nice to have a break once in awhile,” Nozomi added, “Niccochi’s been reaaaaaal stressed out, let me tell you. She’s been comin’ over and clinging to me a lot more often…” she grinned, pulling her devilish girlfriend closer. “Don’t make me sound like I’m clingy, Nontan!” Nico whined. 

 

Umi pulled out Kotori’s seat for her and helped her down, then sat next to her. Kotori smiled and pecked Umi on the cheek. “Thank you.”

 

“I wish Nozomi did that for me.” Nico pouted, sitting herself down and grabbing the menu. “Sorry I’m not a gentlewoman like Umi, Niccochi… But I thought that’s what ya’ liked about me?” Nozomi laughed and leaned towards her girlfriend to read the menu with her, rather than just grabbing her own. 

 

“... You two are as preppy as ever,” Umi muttered, cracking a smile at the two on the other side of the table. “How have both of your studies been?” she questioned them.

 

“Umiiii,” Kotori dragged on. “We’re here to get away from school for now…” Umi cringed at those words. “Kotori, just because we’re taking a break doesn’t mean that we have to slack…”

 

Nozomi snickered, “Typical Umi. My grades are completely fine,” she took a sip of water. “Got the highest in my classes. Well, second highest. Elicchi’s got the highest. Despite us hanging out and being close friends, guess that smartness doesn’t rub off on me…” 

 

“My grades are the best in all of the school!” Nico yelled out proudly. However, everyone else stared at her unamused. Kotori even laughed, but covered her mouth to stop her from laughing louder. Hopefully Nico didn’t hear that.

 

“Lying isn’t good for your health, Nico.” 

 

Nico pouted and was about to say something, but the waitress walked over and began to take their orders.

 

Kotori tranced out for a moment and gathered her thoughts. “I just realized how different all of us are, and yet we’re still all here, and we’re all still good friends… and girlfriends.” She said. “It just makes me wonder, what if we didn’t do this whole idol thing? Do you guys think we’d still be here?” 

 

“Deep thoughts for a cafe-date, Kotocchi.” Nozomi leaned back into her chair. “Probably not, if you want the honest truth. Maybe some of us, but I definitely wouldn’t have started dating Niccochi without our group bringing us together.” She sighed. “I’m more thankful for μ's than anything for us meeting.”

 

“I’d have to agree,” Umi looked down into her tea. “I would’ve never had the courage to ask Kotori out, and I feel as if I’d found myself through all of this. Specifically through song…”

 

Nico crossed her arms. “Otome Shiki Ren’ai Juku made me realize I, the great Nico Nii, had a crush on someone like Nontan.”

 

“You didn’t realize it before when you were staring at me during our first few practices? Or all those times in class? Or all those times that we bumped into each other in the hallway…”

 

Nico covered Nozomi’s mouth. “Okay! But it was Otome Shiki Ren’ai Juku in specific!” She blushed. Nozomi licked the palm of her hand and made her back away and she hurried to use her hand sanitizer.

 

“Shameless,” Umi mumbled. Kotori laughed. The waitress had brought back the girls food and served them. “Well, let’s eat!” Nozomi said, digging into her meal. “And let’s get off of those gushy topics,” Nico said, her mouth full of salad already. “Let’s talk about happier, less soul-searching things!”

 

Kotori and Umi nodded, smiling. Throughout the rest of their time, Kotori had brought up her ideas for the next set of outfits, what she was going to do after school (at Umi’s request), and when she planned to marry Umi. Though that last bit was a bit more to make fun of her easily-flustered girlfriend than anything. Nico talked about her family and siblings, Umi spoke up about her family’s dojo and her plans for her entire life, while Nozomi sat in silence, smiling at all of them conversing. 

 

If the cards were right, everything would continue just perfectly as it was now.

 


End file.
